Individuals attempt to characterize their emotion state, and to unlock and better understand not only their expressed emotions, but the underlying causes of the expressed emotions. Further, individuals attempt to share indicia of their emotional state based on graphical representations, such as an emoji shared by an individual across a text-messaging platform or among linked members of a social network.